Specialist's Pet Bandit Queen
by Starkiller141
Summary: The battle of Haven... went pretty well. All the baddies were captured and Salem's on the defensive. Now, what to to with Raven now that her maiden power has been taken away...give her to Winter, that sounds like fun. Lemon fun.


**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Got some futa Winter coming at you!... well, not coming at YOU, more like coming at Raven, or in Raven to be more precise. I've seen Raven as more of a sub ever since we learned what a coward she is, and I was more than happy to write this piece of her being dominated by someone who actually deserves the usual domination spot their given in stories. This was a story idea given to me by and discussed with "RWBYLover92" over on AO3. This was...uh, overdue, to say the least, but I'm finally happy to get it finished up and out there for all to enjoy.**

 **ALSO, due to a very helpful and supportive fan of my stories I will now be putting my poll ideas at the bottom of my stories in the end author's notes, this will allow all ppl's from any of my posting locations to simply comment their vote. Either site ( ff or AO3) require a profile to comment, so even those passing by can leave a vote.**

 **ANYWAY, I'm still catching up on overdue stories ppl, my imagination ran wild for a good bit and I have more still going on stories than I'd like. A few will be getting wrapped up, but stories like SHYBRCT and MAD are still in for a bunch more chapters, in the end as always though, I hope y'all enjoy~**

* * *

Everyone was happy

…except for Raven

The battle of Haven had gone far better than any of team RWBY had expected it to.

All of Salem's pawns had been captured and the dark queen was now most definitely on the defensive and by Ozpin's assumption, she'd be like that for quite some time as she would essentially have to rehire an entire new staff team of evil do-ers.

Watts, Hazel, Mercury, Emerald, and even Cinder had been captured in an almost unbelievably convenient manner.

While Adam had escaped, it's likely that the rest of the White Fang would begin to lose trust in their own terror group as the very whole of Menagerie, their homeland, rose up against them and none of the members wanted to fight their own race, let alone friends and family.

There was also one more achievement to note, the capture of the former spring maiden, Raven Branwen.

However, she wasn't truly a meaningful capture

Yes, she had betrayed Ozpin, her family, and essentially humanity to save herself, she had no deep knowledge of Salem's schemes and once the maiden's powers were transferred to her daughter Yang using a backup transfer essence machine in Atlas, she ended up being rather useless to the fight as she was no longer extraordinarily powerful, knowledgeable, or trustworthy

…

that didn't mean she was useless however and with Ozpin, Qrow, Tai, and especially Yang, having no interest in her being anymore, Ironwood was more than happy to 'gift' the terrible bird milf to his most loyal specialists for her hard work…. It didn't hurt that the general owed Winter a few favors for helping him do a few things 'off the record'

And that is all why Raven was, unknowingly, in one of Winter's Atlas safe houses that the general had dedicated to her for use in said off-record assignments.

It wasn't anything too special, almost looked like it belonged in the slum from the outside, being generously judged as the size of a one room apartment, but that was just the above ground portion.

Never mind all that though, let's just jump to the 28th sub-level the size of a ballroom, the 'special' prisoner containment room, where Raven was waking up as the sedatives were finally wearing off.

"...h-huh?...w-what?" Raven said with a groggy voice as she awoke from a rather unrestful sleep

"Oh good, you're finally waking up, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hold myself back from using your beautiful unconscious body, but now we can have our fun~" an elegant voice said, not that Raven truly heard any o what it said as she was still struggling to wake up entirely

"W-what?...Who...W-where?" Raven said, clearly struggling with each word

"My word! Even after all this waiting for you to finally wake up and you're still not fully here yet... hmmm… Maybe this will snap you mind into place..." the elegant voice said as Raven faintly heard a wooden chair move back a bit as if someone had just quickly rose from it, moving it back a bit from the force

Raven faintly heard the sound of a belt unbuckling and a zipping sound go by quick, in her haze, she tried moving her arms and legs, while still feeling rather numb, she was just able to tell that her arms raised above her head with her wrists being tied together against something metal and while she hadn't yet realized her legs were spread widely, she was able to tell that each foot was tied down to something in front of her.

All of a sudden, Raven smelled something in front of her.

Something… musky.

She could just feel the warmth on her face emanating off of whatever was in front of her.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately) Raven's senses were now coming back to her in full and once her vision cleared, she was a little more than surprised to see the intimidating 7-inch cock in her face

It was flaccid, it was drooping, but it was big and now that her senses had been fully restored, it's intense meaty truly hit her.

"WHAT THE- *bangggg*" was all Raven yelled as she pulled her head back quickly to put as much space between her and the cock in front of her before realizing there was a metal poll directly behind her, making the back of her head greet it forcefully.

"Haha, oh don't be scared little birdie. After all, it wouldn't be good if you're scared of your only source of nourishment~"

"What!? Who do you think-" Raven said before she cut herself silent as she looked up to see the Schnee Atlas Specialist herself, Winter Schnee.

"Who do I think I am? Was that going to be your question? Well, I'm your new owner dear!" Winter said, sounding rather sadistic

"O-owner!? Listen here bitch! I know Ozpin can be cruel, buy even he isn't capable of this!" Raven roared out in instinctual defiance

"Well, I can't speak for Ozpin's...interests, but I can tell you of just how important you are and why I'll be the most important person in your life from now on. Quite simply, your useless to Ozpin, your useless to Salem, and you've betrayed everyone else who'd take you in on the kindness in their hearts. I'm sure you remember losing the maiden's power, it didn't seem like you enjoyed the experience and I'm sure you know even better than myself why no one else would even look for you." Winter said all rather smoothly, she didn't need to add any special tone or emphasize anything, it was all the cold truth

And Raven knew it.

Raven knew all she had in her pocket was the spring maiden's power and now that was gone, she knew she was completely at Winter's mercy, but that didn't mean she couldn't escape at some point.

Raven was a survivor, it wasn't a pretty lifestyle, but it was usually a longer one than others

All Raven needed to do was play along, after all, she saw her entire outfit and sword weapon set just in the corner of the room, it was most certainly there on purpose Raven knew, but it was her only out. Play along, and then grab her shit and go.

"Well then, what the fuck do you want with me?" Raven said with her usual spite covered tone

"What an excellent choice of words." Winter said as she stepped forward, moving her slowly hardening cock just in front of Raven's face.

Winter clearly knew the dynamic of the situation.

Raven was bound, naked, and powerless, in every sense of the word.

Raven knew it as well, and she was a survivor, she had done worse anyway

Clearly begrudgingly, Raven turned her head forwards, Winter's now 8-inch cock aimed right for the mouth of Remnants worst mother.

Raven swallowed what little pride she had left and leaned forward with her tongue out, intent on starting things off with a slow licking of Winter's tip

"No no no, bad pet, from now on you'll always start off with pleasuring my sack first~" Winter said teasingly as she grabbed her own cock and lifted it upwards, giving Raven an unobscured view of her futanari balls.

Raven felt rather annoyed at the obvious tease and shot angry eyes at Winter.

Raven's blood red eyes met Winter's crystalline blue, though there was no short battle of dominance there, Raven regretted even doing that, it was pointless, she knew that, both knew that, and so Raven readied herself again to degrade herself

Raven again leaned her head forwards with her tongue out and this time made contact with the warm flesh of her 'owner'

Firstly, Raven gave simple and short licks along Winter's sack, the bandit easily feeling Winter's balls move and shift from her tongue's actions.

Wanting to keep Winter satisfied with as simple actions as possible, Raven upped the speed of her tongue's laps and how far she'd stick her tongue out.

Raven would send the tip of her tongue to the back of Winter's sack at first, her mouth almost pressed against the specialist's groin, she would then slowly grind her tongue's length from the middle of the back, to the underneath of the sack, then raising it upwards along the front, never separating her tongue from Winter's skin, only pulling away once the tip of her tongue was at the top of the front, only to lean back in and send the tip of her tongue back to the sack's underside.

"Mmmmmm.. Very good pet, now, suck on them." Winter said simply at first, though ending with a clearly commanding tone.

Raven did as she was told, though again, begrudgingly, and took part of Winter's sack into her mouth, easily feeling one of the specialist's testicles slide into her mouth, Raven licked and sucked on the skin in her mouth for a good bit before releasing the portion of skin and moving her mouth to take in the other half of Winter's sack

Again, Raven sucked gently on the skin in her mouth, not wanting to hurt Winter just yet as she knew the consequences would be heavy. She also slightly teased the new testicale in her mouth with her tongue, wanting to give Winter as much pleasure as possible, if Winter lost herself to pleasure, it would give Raven a chance to escape.

"Mmmmmm… oh that's a very good pet, I thought I was going to have to teach you how to pleasure a sack properly, but it seems you're already quite experienced~" Winter dominantly teased

Raven could care less what Winter thought of her, the only upside was if Raven could surprise her with her own skill in pleasure, than maybe she could use it as an opportunity to escape.

"Now, there is one thing you need to familiarize yourself with in relation to my nuts you former bandit queen." Winter said as she pulled her sack away from Raven's mouth, only to bring the saliva covered flesh to the bandit's face.

"The feeling of it on your face." Winter said as she grinded her hips back and forth, rubbing her sack along Raven's face.

Raven herself of course did nothing, she was a survivor, what was a bit of humiliation if she'd have her sword through the Schnee's neck down the road.

With that thinking in mind, Raven let Winter rub her sack all over the bandit's face. Raven felt Winter slide her sack along her cheeks and over her nose, all the while feeling her own saliva cover her face from the balls she had so recently licked with great attention.

"Be sure to take in this feeling pet, you will be experiencing it quite a bit from now on and I'd suggest you learn to enjoy it, or at least get used to it. My balls and your face are going to become the best of friends~"

Raven did her best to ignore the Schnee, but she was trying just as hard to ignore the feeling of meat on her face just as much and through splitting her effort in half, she completely failed to ignore either and instead that feeling returned once again,

After having her fun grinding for a few moments, Winter pulled herself away from Raven's face

The dom looked down with a sadistic smile at her pet, Raven's face covered in her own saliva and looked clearly flustered

"I must say pet, you look even more beautiful now than before~" Winter teased again

Raven didn't respond, though she did look up to Winter again, though with a look far less angry, more like, waiting for her next task

Winter's smile grew at the look in Raven's eyes.

"That is a much better look, pet. Now, open your mouth, it's time I show you how breakfast, lunch, and dinner will go for you for the rest of your life~"

Raven again rolled her eyes, not taking Winter's threat seriously. Winter wanted a blowjob, that was all.

However, it wasn't so much that Winter wanted Raven to 'give' her a blowjob, it was more along the lines of Winter wanted to facefuck bandit, marginally different, though not to Raven

Said bandit was caught off-guard at the feeling of Winter's hands roughly gripping her long black hair.

Even more so when the bandit yelled out in pain, only to have Winter use the opening to start up their next fun activity

"*Glurp* *glip* *gggg* *gurp*" Was all Raven could give in response as she was forced to gag on Winter's now fully erect 9-inch cock

"Oh yes dear, make more of those wonderful sounds~" Winter almost moaned out as she did her best to take in her new cumdump

"*gurpg* *glup* *glurp* *gogglp*" Raven forcibly let out as Winter thrusted her 9-inch monster down her throat without regard

Raven was instinctively kicking her legs and trying to bring her arms down to help her, but both attempts were useless

Raven only ended up moving her knees slightly and she just wasn't strong enough to break the bindings on her wrists.

Winter continued thrusting full force, her cock was now sliding up and down Raven's throat with a force. Winter had thought about going easy on Raven their first time around, but the look of defiance on Raven's face and just how much of a terrible mother she was reminded Winter of her own mother, someone she wouldn't mind punishing as well, nevertheless, Winter didn't feel like going easy on the bandit, and made that clear

This was not something Raven was prepared for, she had expected giving a blowjob as soon as she saw Winter smile and especially seeing her cock, but this, this was a facefucking, this was something Raven had never let anyone do to her before and she was starting to run out of air… she might have to do something drastic

"Glup* *gulp* *gurglp* *gwap*" They were all music to Winter's ears and with the knowledge that she'd be able to listen to those sounds as much as she wanted now only increased her enjoyment of them.

As such, the specialist gave no mind to Raven's needs, soon enough, Raven would only 'need' to have Winter's flesh in her mouth

Though that time wasn't yet, so Raven was truly beginning to panic as she ran out of breath.

Winter realized this and sent her entire shaft down Raven's throat, utterly stuffing the bandit's airways and keeping her from getting the smallest breath.

Raven couldn't stop herself, she realized what Winter was doing and panickily bit down on Winter's shaft… or tried to.

"Hah" Winter let out as she looked down at Raven, her glyphs holding the bandit's mouth open and unmoving

"No, bad pet~" Winter sadistically teased as she saw Raven's eyes begin to roll into her head from a lack of air

Raven's mind was still panicking, though the calm of blacking out was slowly encroaching on her

Raven saw the dark spots appear in her vision and all she could think was at least she wouldn't have to experience any of this until, or if, Winter let her wake up again.

Though before the happy idea could calm her fading mind, Winter pulled back

Raven immediately went on a coughing spree while needily breathing in as much air as possible.

While stroking her saliva and pre-cum covered cock, Winter smiled down at Raven, happily thinking to herself if she should train away her gag reflex or keep it for this forceful kind of fun, sure she'd lose those wonderful gagging sounds, but then she'd be able to keep her cock logged in Raven's warm and wet throat even longer… questions for later.

Just as Raven's breathing was close to returning to normal, the bandit got a look at something she couldn't believe

She wet, her slit was dripping arousal

It was all coming to her know, she had been too focused on surviving everything that she hadn't even stopped to realize how turned on her body was. Her mind realized how dangerous her situation was, but her body seemed to be more overcome with lust rather than fear.

"You see it now, don't you? You're my pet, feel free to think of yourself as my sex slave is that helps you get the idea, but your mine, or at the absolute least, your body is." Winter said as she continued to stroke her cock, she had yet to get off as was still intent on dumping her first load down Raven's throat

And the in-denial bandit gave her another opening as said bandit tried to shout back at Winter and say she was wrong, but now with the Schnee's cock back down her throat, the arousal she hadn't even realized she felt, started to overtake her.

"It's *fwap* alright *glupr* pet, *fgwip* just *gwip* let it *gulp* overtake you *gwap*" Winter said as she resumed her intense facefucking of Raven, said bandit letting out all manner of addicting sounds

Raven did her best to fight Winter's words, but she couldn't fight her own body's wants. She had never been taken so roughly, she had always fought even the idea of submitting to other. It was the story of her life, she had always been fighting, it's what lie as a bandit leader does to you. She had been taught to fight submission by her parents for as long as she could remember…

But now…

This is what submitting felt like?

"Alright pet! here I come! Start getting used to it now! This is the only meal you'll from now on!" Winter yelled out as she hilted herself entirely in Raven's throat once again

Raven felt everything in that moment.

She felt Winter's warm and thick cock pulse in her throat

She felt the warm and slick substance that would feed her for all her days slide down her throat in a satisfying flow.

She felt her stomach welcomed her owner's essence as it satisfied her initial hunger entirely

Raven especially felt just how perfect it felt to have Winter's cock fill her throat so...completely, in that moment, she couldn't even remember what it felt like to not have Winter's warm, musky, and comforting cock in her throat

Not that she realized it at the time, but Raven had orgasmed as soon as she felt Winter shoot her load down her throat

Though Winter noticed it and was happy to see things were moving even faster than she expected.

However, something unexpected, though welcomed, took Winter by pleasurable surprise

Raven started to swallow around the specialist's cock, clearly intent on squeezing as much cum out of her new owner as possible

Winter moved one hand to her side and one to the middle of Raven's head and used it to slowly, and gently, run her fingers through her new pet's hair and said

"Good girl, swallow as much as you want, you're a good girl, aren't you?"

"Mg-hhh-ghk-mmm" Raven moaned back from around Winter's cock

Eventually deciding that she had enough of her pet's throat for now, Winter began to pull out, though stopping just as she had the tip and a couple inches in her pet's mouth.

"You're a good girl Raven, and as a good girl you get to truly taste my cum rather than it just being shot down your throat tastelessly" Winter said as she initiated a new reward system Raven's new mindset eagerly indulged in

The pet Bandit started to happily suck on Winter's cock again, wanting to squeeze out as much cum onto her taste buds as possible, eagerly swirling any drops she got on her tongue as her loving owner rewarded her for being a good girl.

Winter watched in satisfaction as Raven eagerly bobbed her head on her Schnee cock

Winter could already feel Raven swirling her cum around with her tongue and from the growing puddle of clear arousal on the floor flowing from between Raven's legs, the former bandit leader was enjoying this just as much, though probably more.

There was only one more thing Winter wanted to do with her bound up pet or the day

The specialist backed away from her pet and almost regretted it as Raven gave her one of the saddest, most submissive, and needy faces she'd ever seen, clearly, she wanted to suck on Winter's cock more, she most certainly would, but not before Winter had one more act of complete dominance to hammer in the status quo.

Winter turned around and grabbed the wooden chair she had been sitting in as she initially waited for Raven to awake.

She brought the chair to just in between Raven's spread legs, sat down, and took off her shoes and socks

She was too far away for Raven to suck her off, but if Winter leaned forward she'd easily be able to grab the back of Raven's head, but none of that was the goal

Winter sat cross legged for a moment as she looked over her new pet's perfectly toned body, truly chiseled out of stone, even if her resolve wasn't nearly as strong

Then after a moment, Winter lifted her top leg and extended it towards Raven

The Schnee's foot was now rubbing against Raven's face and the pet bandit only leaned into it, giving her owner easy access to rom her features

After taking in quite a bit of satisfaction from her pet's eager attitude, Winter pulled her foot away, only to bring her toes directly to Raven's mouth

Wordlessly, Raven opened her lips stuck out her tongue, though she didn't move to start sucking on Winter's toes, not wanting to seem forceful and making sure to show her owner she knew who was in charge

Winter's smile only grew at the action of her pet, she also nodded, giving her exceptionally loyal pet the go ahead to indulge herself

With permission received, Raven immediately dove in and began to lap her tongue over and between her owner's toes.

Winter enjoyed the sight of her pet so heavily indulging in her own taste, after all Winter had been sure to clean herself properly beforehand so the only taste on her toes were that of Raven's arousal and she had been adding to the puddle on the floor between them almost the entire time.

Raven lapped her tongue all over Winter's elegant foot, not a blemish or spot of dirt on it, though the pet bandit was still set on cleaning it with her tongue to be absolutely sure and please her mistress.

This was her new life now after all.

Best start it off clean.

*1 week later*

"Mmmmm..mmmm *pop* mmm! Absolutely delicious Raven! Your breast milk has no equal." Winter said as she sat in her office's chair as Raven leaned down over her, giving her mistress easy access to her breasts so she could easily suck on them to her fill.

"Oh-oh thank you mistress! I'm so happy to make you happy!" Raven said in her usual needy voice

Both bodacious women were in Winter's personal office at Atlas high command. Winter had felt a bit thirsty and so she did as she always does now and ordered Raven to pull out one of her incredible milk jugs for her to drink from.

Normally this wouldn't be possible, but Winter had Raven on hormone enhancers to keep her lactating and horny, not to mention sensitive to touch.

"Actually, I think I need another sip~" Winter said as she re-gripped Raven's breast before she put it away

"Ooohhmmm!... Y-yes mistress! P-Please! Use me as you see fit!" Raven essentially moaned out as her breasts were incredibly sensitive in the best way possible for Winter to tease her

Of course, Raven knew she wasn't allowed to cum anymore without explicit commands, though that didn't and truly couldn't stop the former bandit leader from leaking arousal, a happening Winter reveled in.

"Mmmm..mmmmm *slurp*" Winter let out as she sucked on Raven's sensitive breast, getting delicious milk from her pet.

Raven was dressed back up in her outfit, as much as Winter would have liked to have Raven walk on all fours completely naked except for a collar, even her rank had its limits

Though that was indeed what Raven stripped down to for her in private

However, in public, Winter thought it best her pet wear clothes.

Raven's red and black armor did have an intimidation factor, something Winter expertly used as her pet now accompanied her on all missions as aside from the 'fun' during downtimes, teleportation certainly has its uses on the battlefield… and off.

"Mmm *pop* mmmhhmm! It's certain, every part of you is delicious Raven~"

"O-oh thank you mistress! I can only assume it's from your heavenly cum mistress!"

"Hm, you might be right. In fact, its lunch time isn't it? ~"

"O-Oh yes! Y-Yes it is! I-I think.. O-oh mistress please let me suck your cock! Please let me feel your cock in my mouth! Please let me swallow your cum!" Raven pleaded as if she had been denied food for months, which her mind she had been despite being fed that morning, about 4 hours ago.

"You may." Winter said simply

Rave immediately fell to her hands and knees and crawled under Winter's desk, feeling even more starved now that she was so close to both tasting and pleasing her loving mistress.

Through a great deal of practice, Raven easily undid Winter's belt and pulled her zipper down with her teeth, knowing her mistress enjoyed the sight of it.

Winter wasn't even sure why she enjoyed the sight so much, she just did, and it showed

Out sprung Winter already hard 9-inch cock, or as Raven knew it, her meal dispenser, but it was also so much more than that, she was both able to momentarily satisfy her addictive appetite for her mistress's cum, but also please her mistress greatly

Raven saw sucking Winter off as the best thing possible

It didn't hurt that whenever she swallowed her mistress's cum it was the only situation she was allowed to cum without an express order

Raven immediately took Winter's cock down her throat completely

Winter had indeed trained away Raven's gag reflex. At first, she missed the sounds and she could still get them if she throatfucked Raven brutally enough, but its absence allowed Raven to suck off her mistress in more places without worry of sounds escaping

Winter's office was already soundproof as all high-level military personnel were

What the specialist meant was more as if there was someone sitting across from her in her office

So many absolutely naughty moments have happened since then

But right now, Winter was focusing on paperwork that needed her signature, the feeling of Raven's head bobbing on her cock was more of an afterthought as it was such a common feeling now, though no less satisfying

However, as they usually did, the pair ended up spending the rest of the day like that.

Raven down on her knees underneath Winter's desk, bobbing her head along her mistress's amazing cock, throating her constantly as the feeling of Winter's cock in her throat was even better than being fucked, something Winter had trained into her.

Winter continued all the while with her paperwork and the occasional visitor who needed her to sign something high level and needed to be there when she signed it

Of course, that didn't stop Raven's bobbing on her owner's cock

Nor did it stop Winter from shooting her load down Raven's throat without shifting her face in the slightest

A sharp contrast to Raven's whenever she felt her mistress's overwhelming essence flow down her throat. Raven's eyes would roll up into her head a she orgasmed from the feeling of her mistress's cum in her throat.

Everyone was happy

Including Raven.

* * *

 **Final Author's Notes: Ahh...cum addicted mind broken Raven, yeah, that's the good stuff.**

 **Poll: With spooky October coming up I thought I'd bring up an idea. Just like last year, I'm planning on publishing a new chapter for "Salem's Halloween of Temptation", but I received quite a few people asking for more just as soon as I published it last year. I had intended it to be a once a year thing but looking back at it and thinking about it again now, I'd like to make it a thing for the month of October. That means no other story aside from 5 updates (chapters) for said spooky Salem harem story. I recommend that you read the story as it is now before voting, no matter what, there will be an update for it on October 31st (quite the happy birthday for Ruby now)**

 **So:**

 **Yes, only 5 new chapters of "Salem's Halloween of Temptation" over October**

 **Or**

 **No, just one update for that spooky story while other stories also get updates.**


End file.
